Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 6
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (VI) Tausende Schiffe kämpften gegen die Reaper, welche sich wie einst die 2. Flotte der Allianz um die Erde befanden. Die Citadel war ebenfalls dort. Ein heftiger Schrei war zu hören. Es war kein menschlicher, aber auch keiner der Reaper. Er klang einfach nur seltsam. Das Bild änderte sich dadurch. Ein gigantisches Gerät wurde plötzlich an die Unterseite der Citadel angedockt. Die Citadel hatte sich bereits halb geöffnet, als irgendwas mit ihr passierte. Beziehungsweise mit den Ding darunter. Anfangs hatte alles in der Citadel geleuchtet, das Ding, wahrscheinlich der Tiegel, begann ebenfalls zu leuchten. Und plötzlich hörte es einfach auf. Nichts passierte. Die Citadel war komplett geöffnet und nichts passierte. Von der Erde kamen weitere Reaper, die die letzten Allianz-Schiffe um die Citadel herum einfach zerstörter. Niemand entkam von dieser Schlachtbank. Hinter der Citadel erschien etwas, der Blickwinkel näherte sich diesem Etwas. Es war ihr Gesicht. Unter ihren Augen waren schwarze Linien und Striche. „Du kannst niemand retten. Versuch es gar nicht erst.“, mahnte eine Stimme. Dann öffnete die Gestalt ihre Augen. Ihre Iris war blutrot. Eine schwarze Zeichnung in Form des Zeichens des Trigontrals war sichtbar. Sie schreckte auf. Sie blickte auf eine metallene Decke und war wieder gefesselt. Diesmal aber an einem Krankenbett. „Oh, sehr witzig...“, meinte sie nur und versuchte sich loszureißen. „Rang, Name und Registrierungs-ID.“, wurde sie von einem Medizinoffizier aufgefordert, neben den ein bewaffneter Marine stand. „Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Fleet-Admiral Marié Phoenixclaw i Stark, ID: Alpha, Quo, 3,0,1,9,2,5,3, Delta, 0,3, Vega.” „Ok. Wurden Sie verhört, Ma’am?“ „Nein. Und nein, ich wurde auch nicht indoktriniert!“, antwortete Phoenxiclaw, mittlerweile mächtig genervt. „Das ist nicht sicher, da die Indoktrination sehr subtil abläuft.“, entgegnete jemand und stellte sich neben den Arzt. „Ist das dein Ernst, Mistral?“, fragte Phoenixclaw sarkastisch. „Ja. Ruft Enriya und gebt mir die Neurosonden.“ „Oh nein. Die wolltest du doch nie einsetzen.“, hielt sie dagegen. Mistral bekam ein kleines Fläschchen in die Hand gedrückt, zusammen mit einen Cent-großen Metallstück und einer Spritze. „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich ja auch nicht, dass unsere militärische Führerin direkt vom Vorboten entführt und wahrscheinlich indoktriniert wurde. Das wird jetzt wahrscheinlich ein klein wenig brennen.“, entgegnete Mistral und zog die Spritze auf. Die Flüssigkeit, in der sich die Naniten befanden, war ein Betäubungsmittel. Es brannte zwar trotzdem wie die Hölle, als die Naniten über ihr Rückenmark in ihr Hirn kamen, aber immerhin weniger stark als ohne Betäubung. Das Cent-große Gegenstück kam auf ihre rechte Schläfe und verstärkte die Signale der Sonden. Das Programm der Naniten wurde seinerzeit von Dr. Rana Thanoptis, während ihrer kurzen Zusammenarbeit mit ihrer Schwester, geschrieben. Es tat genau das, was es tun sollte. Die Naniten untersuchten die Strukturen, maßen gleichzeitig das EEG und achteten auf fast willkürlich wirkende Änderungen. Eine frühe Version dieses Programms wurde angeblich auf Virmire verwendet, als man die Verwandlung von Husks und die Indoktrination der Mitarbeiter untersuchte. Phoenixclaw fühlte sich trotzdem unwohl. Während nämlich die Naniten in ihrem Gehirn rumwerkten, hatte Mistral die Diagnose ihrer Hirnimplantate gestartet. Die Implantate waren deswegen in einem Stand-by Modus, wodurch sie sich irgendwie schwächer als sonst fühlte. Das könnte aber auch eine Nebenwirkung des Betäubungsmittels sein. Während sie also da rumlag, sich manchmal etwas verkrampfte, weil eine der Naniten eine Synapse ausversehen streifte, kam Silver hinzu und legte sich auf eines der Krankenbetten gegenüber. So wie es aussah, bekam er gerade die neue experimentelle Knochenmatrix gespritzt, die Mistral während ihrer Zeit im Atlantis-Komplex erforscht hatte. Da er sich dabei ebenfalls verkrampfte, war das auch keine so angenehme Prozedur. Irgendwann verlor sie einfach das Bewusstsein. Die Angst vor der Indoktrination beunruhigte sie und ließ sie daran zweifeln, ob sie wirklich nicht beeinflusst wurde. Diese Zweifel nagten an ihren Gedanken und quälten sie. „Keine Sorge. Ich habe dich beschützt. Es ist nichts passiert.“, meinte Reshanta nur und erschien vor ihr. „Aber was ist… was ist, wenn doch etwas passiert ist? Was ist, wenn der Vorbote nun Schritt für Schritt mein Bewusstsein übernehmen kann? Ich will nicht indoktriniert werden! Ich will nicht zu einer Marionette der Reaper werden.“ „So wie der Gouverneur, der dich erst in dieses Schlamassel geführt hat?“ „Ja! Ja, ganz genau.“, sprach sie und fing an zu weinen. „Ach Marié… Ich beschütze dich. Die Reaper werden es niemals in deine Gedanken schaffen. Solange dein Wille stark und deine Seele entschlossen ist, wird dir nichts passieren.“, entgegnete Reshanta und nahm sie in die Arme. „Ich hoffe es. Ich hoffe es so…“ Phoenixclaw war wieder aufgewacht. Jemand entkrampfte gerade ihre rechte Hand. Sie machte die Augen auf und blickte ihn an. Es war Silver. Er hatte die beiden Carbonschienen an und wirkte müde. „Ich bin immer noch fixiert.“, flüsterte sie leise. „Ja, Mistral wollte nur sichergehen, dass du nicht einfach aufstehst und dann unkontrolliert auf dem Schiff rumläufst. Keine Sorge. Der Test fiel gerade zu erschreckend negativ aus. Enriya meinte, dass du eine geradezu enorm starke Willenskraft gezeigt haben musst und so deine Indoktrinierung verhindert hast. Sie wirkte sogar etwas enttäuscht oder erschrocken. Vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihr reden, wenn Mistral dich wieder los gemacht hat.“ „Wohl lieber nicht, wer weiß was sie mir dann alles sagen würde. Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie weiter. „Du meinst in der Galaxie? Einiges. Die Kroganer haben sich Shepards Kreuzzug angeschlossen, dafür verteufelt ihn nun die salarianische Regierung. Außerdem scheint er die Rachni in das Tiegel-Projekt einbezogen zu haben. EVI konnte dank ihren umfangreichen Zugriffsrechten ein Überwachungsvideo von den provisorischen Forschungsstationen zeigen. Die Forscher bekommen zwar anfangs einen Herzinfarkt, wenn sie die Rachni sehen, arbeiten dann aber mit ihnen zusammen. Wirklich interessant, nicht?“ „Rachni und Kroganer? Cool, da hat sich einiges getan. Und bei uns?“ „Raek’a hat einigen anderen Stammesführern und seiner Regierung in den Arsch getreten, als rauskam, dass sie die Reaper nutzen um das Territorium anderer Clans beanspruchen zu können. Er meint, dass im Moment das Überleben der ganzen Rasse Kent’rar von Zusammenarbeit abhängt. Man kann nicht einfach in sinn- und belanglose Clanfehden stecken und den viel schlimmeren Feind zur Auslöschung des anderen Clans nutzen. Seine Regierung stauchte er zusammen, weil sie diesen Irrsinn zulässt und nicht zur Einheit aufruft. Außerdem scheint das baktaranische Imperium zu zerfallen. Sie haben zahlreiche Dienerspezies durch die Reaper verloren. Die restlichen schicken sie so noch intensiver in den Kampf, auch wenn nicht ganz klar ist, ob das zum Schutz der Spezies oder der Bak’taraner dient. Oh, und die Kolonie in der du gefangen genommen wurdest, wurde vom Orbit aus mit einer Tabula-rasa-Bombe zerstört. Sämtliche noch lebenden Einwohner waren indoktriniert worden, inklusive des Gouverneurs. Dieser hat dich ja auch erst in diese Lage gebracht. Admiral Shepard war da sehr gründlich. Sie hat auch einen absoluten Abschussbefehl für den Vorboten rausgegeben.“ Phoenixclaw lächelte schwach: „Dann griff der dakratanische Befehl. Ich sollte nicht gerettet, sondern getötet werden. Aber auch wenn wir die normalen Reaper so schnell zerstören oder vertreiben können, der Vorbote ist ein anderes Kaliber. Den kann wahrscheinlich keiner zerstören. Glücklicherweise konnte ich mich selbst befreien.“ „Genau, das fragt sich hier auch jeder. Wie hast du das geschafft? Du warst in einen Götterboten, aber wie konntest du einen rufen?“ „Ich hab keine Ahnung. … Ich hab die ganze Zeit über gebetet. Vielleicht haben mir die Götter… sehr wahrscheinlich haben mir die Götter geholfen.“ „Hm… vielleicht sollte ich dann auch mal beten. Ich hatte echt schon befürchtet, dass ich dich verloren habe.“ „Du weißt doch: Unkraut vergeht nicht.“ „Ok. Ich such mal nach Mistral und sag, dass sie dir die Fesseln abnehmen kann.“ „Danke.“ Silver nickte und drehte sich um, doch bevor er ging, meinte er: „Da ist noch etwas. Seit die Kroganer vor zwei Stunden von der Genophage geheilt wurden, konnten die Laranc-Sonden im Serpent-Nebel einige seltsamen Signale auffangen. EVI meint, das da etwas im Gange ist.“ „Reaper?“ „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber die wing’schen Schiffe, die an- oder abdocken wollten, brachen die Manöver ab. Shepard schickte uns eine Übertragung eines Kapitäns, der sich und seine Crew auf seinem Schiff verbarrikadiert hat. Irgendwas stimmt nicht.“ Phoenixclaw überlegte etwas. „Mach mich los, ich kümmer’ mich drum.“ „Genau das wollte ich hören. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Mistral hatte sie schnell losgemacht, bat sie aber eigentlich noch zur Schonung. Phoenixclaw tat das mit einem Kopfnicken ab und setzte die Koordinaten der Citadel. Selbst auf der Galaxie-Karte war nun vermerkt, das zivile und kleine Schiffe der Handelsallianz den Anflug wegen seltsamer Aktivitäten abbrechen sollten. Sämtlichen bewaffneten und größeren Schiffen wurde allerdings eine mögliche Intervention oder ein Spähflug angeboten. Das beutet, dass da definitiv etwas in Argen lag. Die oberste Direktive der Star Alliance lautete nicht umsonst: Misch dich niemals in Angegenheiten von außerhalb der Föderation ein. Phoenixclaw ging zu Silver vor und meinte, kurz bevor er in den Raumtunnel tauchte: „Wir gehen direkt in die Phasenverschiebung. Sollten wir irgendwelche Angreifer sehen, machen wir genau die Taktik, mit der das Mastermind einst gegen die Turianer beim ‚Galactic Key’ Zwischenfall vorgegangen ist. Raus aus der Phasenverschiebung, ein oder zwei Schiffe aufeinander hetzen, wieder in die Phasenverschiebung, schauen wie sie sich gegenseitig zerstören.“ „Du willst sie mit unserer schieren Größe verschrecken?“ „Nein, ich möchte eventuelle andere Schiffe animieren.“ „Klingt auf jeden Fall interessant.“ „Spiel einfach dein ganzes Können aus.“ Silver grinste. Sie kamen nicht bei der Citadel selbst raus, sondern bei den Koordinaten der seltsamen Signale. Es handelte sich hierbei um eine versteckte Flotte. Silver flog die Phoenix in die Nähe eines Kreuzers, der etwa genauso lang wie sie selbst war. „Das ist Cerberus.“, erkannte er, als er Logo und Farbgebung sah. „Die haben wohl die Tarntechnik der Normandy zu adaptieren versucht. Leider sind ihre Schiffe zu groß. Darum haben wir diese Signale. Das sind die Interferenzen des IES-Tarnsystems, sie konnten es nicht für diese Größe kalibrieren.“ „Ja ich seh schon. Laut Sensoren „flackern“ die Schiffe rum. Die Citadel-Völker bemerken das wegen ihrer im Vergleich schlechteren Sensoren wahrscheinlich nicht.“ „Dann leg mal los.“ Silver knackte mit den Fingern, passte das Trägheitsregulierungsfeld der Phoenix an und „stieg“ empor. „Wo soll ich sie hinlocken?“ „Immer näher zur Citadel...“ Sie wurde von einen Funkspruch unterbrochen. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. „Wenn du die Cerberus-Flotte aufgemischt hast, fliegst du zum Präsidium. Sekhmet, einer unserer Agenten, hat mir gerade was von einem Verräter in den Reihen des Rates gesteckt.“ „Der hat dann auch die Wölfe hier her gelockt. Geht klar.“ Er machte mit der Phoenix einen Looping und ging in den Sturzflug über, dabei deaktivierte er die Phasenverschiebung. Die Phoenix lenkte in diesem Moment die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Systems auf diesen Ort, und lockte diverse Jäger an. Silver zog wieder hoch, von Cerberus-Jägern gejagt, und visierte einen der Kreuzer an. Noch bevor Phoenixclaw eingreifen konnte, feuerte er Solarbomben ab. Wie ein goldenes Band gingen sie von der Phoenix aus, durchlöcherten das feindliche Schiff, umgaben es und zerstörten es dadurch endgültig. Er zog in eine enge Linkskurve und machte einen „Irren Iwan“, wodurch er die Jäger ins Visier bekam. Doch anstatt sie wie den Kreuzer zu zerstören, flog er durch den Schwarm hindurch. Nun, wo er die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Flotte auf sich gezogen hatte, ging es erst richtig los. Silver knackte mit den Händen. „Ok, wir haben die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Flotte. Glücklicherweise können die nicht zielen.“, witzelte er und flog immer näher zur Citadel. Um das gesamte Schiff flogen Disruptor-Torpedos, GUARDIAN-Laser, Kugeln aus Gaußwaffen… Kein einziges Projektil traf. Das Radar zeigte, dass sich einige Fregatten mit turianischen und Allianz-FFS von der anderen Seite des Systems auf sie zubewegten. „Was nun?“, fragte Silver als er die Daten bemerkte. „Dreh um und geh in die Phasenverschiebung. Sie werden dann hoffentlich irgendwie um sich schießen. Danach in Richtung Präsidium. Wir…“ „Nachricht von Agent Sekhmet: Die Ratsherrin der Salarianer, Dalatrasse Esheel, wurde im Präsidium gesehen und festgesetzt. Sie konnte sich durch einen Drell aus der Schussbahn retten, ist aber immer noch gefangen. Eine Intervention ist dringend gefordert.“, sprach EVI ein. „Ok, mach das Manöver und dann nichts wie zur Citadel. Ich nehm das Firebird, wenn wir nah genug dran sind.“ Silver nutze die ganze Technik der Phoenix für ein unglaubliches Wendemanöver. Er zog die Phoenix um ganze 160° nach oben und flog so schräg über die verfolgenden Jäger hinweg. Dann rollte er über den linken Flügel auf die mittlere Höhe der Flotte und verschwand einfach zwischen zwei Kreuzern. Die Taktik dahinter war aufgegangen. Als er auf die Kreuzer zusteuerte, hatten sie Disruptor-Torpedos und GUARDIAN-Laser gestartet. Das Ziel wurde aber mit dem Verschwinden in die Phasenverschiebung geändert, weswegen nun die anderen Kreuzer angegriffen wurden. Allgemein schossen die Jäger nun um sich, und hätten die Phoenix dadurch erwischt, wäre sie nicht in der Phasenverschiebung, womit alles durch sie hindurchflog. Silver nahm unterhalb der Cerberus-Flotte den Schwung mit und flog in einer Rechtskurve Richtung Citadel. „Super, Silver. Nun bin ich dran.“, meinte Phoenixclaw nur anerkennend und ging los. Die Firebird war ein etwa neun Meter langer Jäger der Firebird-Klasse. Ursprünglich sollte es Phoenix genannt werden, da dann aber sein „Wirtsschiff“ Phoenix getauft wurde und nicht Normandy, blieb man einfach bei Firebird. Der Jäger besitzt ein relativ konservatives Design mit zwei Zwei-Mode-Flügeln, einem Hex-Leitwerksystem, Sicht- und Sensorenschutz, sowie Solarbomben und High-Frequence-Lasern. Da sie nur ein hundertstel so groß ist wie die Phoenix selbst war und noch dazu einen besonders schlanken Bau besaß, wirkte sie im riesigen Hangardeck immer etwas verloren. In ihrem Inneren hatten drei Kämpfer Platz, die sich direkt hintereinander setzten. Geflogen wurde sie im Direct-Controll-Verfahren: Der Pilot sitzt in einer speziellen Kanzel und ist umgeben mit leitenden Gel. Jeder seiner Bewegungen und sogar ein Teil seiner Gedanken wird zur Steuerung verwendet. Die Grenzen zwischen Pilot und Maschine verschwimmen also. Auch bei großen Raumschiffen wird das DC-Verfahren eingesetzt, hierzu gibt es aber entweder einen speziellen Tank unter dem Cockpit oder, nur bei Leuten mit speziellen Implantaten, einen speziellen Proxima-Anzug. Beides stand Phoenixclaw zur Verfügung, die mit der DC-Methode dank viel Training gut umgehen konnte. Marak und Skullface begleiteten sie diesmal. Sie alle trugen diesmal Rüstungen der Wing Technologies. Das war wegen Phoenixclaws Taktik von Nöten: Die Panzerungen von Wing waren standardmäßig mit speziellen Stiefeln, sogenannten FalRed-Boots, ausgestattet. Phoenixclaw kannte sie schon, da ihre beiden PD-Rüstungen damit bestückt waren. Sie konnte damit höher springen oder von höheren Lagen runterspringen ohne sich weh zu tun. Außerdem können die Stiefel die Schockenergie speichern, verstärken und dann als Schockwelle wieder freigeben. Sie wollte nun unerkannt über die Dächer springen und von dort die Angreifer niederschießen. Ohne die Stiefel aber hätte ihr keiner der beiden folgen können. „Ok. Dann geht’s los.“, meinte Phoenixclaw und ging in die Steuerkanzel der Firebird. „Achtung an alle im Laderaum: Die Ladeluke wird geöffnet. Bitte halten Sie den vorgebenden Sicherheitsabstand ein. Achtung: Die WT-55 Firebird startet. Halten Sie den Katapultbereich frei!“, warnte die VI des Laderaums. „Silver, zwei Grad nach oben… Danke. Sobald wir gestartet sind, fliegst du zurück zur Cerberus-Flotte und erledigst sie mit den restlichen Solarbomben.“, sprach Phoenixclaw und wollte gerade das Startkatapult auslösen, da entgegnete Silver noch: „Nicht nötig. Wir haben jemand anderen her gelockt. Ich dreh ab und flieg in eine Beobachtungsposition.“ „Verstanden.“, bestätigte Phoenixclaw nur und löste das Katapult aus. Trotz Trägheitsdämpfer wurden beim Start der Firebird immerhin 8 G gemessen. Ohne das Gel hätte es sie ähnlich schlimm erwischt, wie die andern beiden, die in ihre Sitze gepresst wurden. Während die Firebird mit immerhin 50% der Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf die Citadel zuraste, sah Phoenixclaw, wen sie mit ihrer Aktion angelockt hatten. Die gesamte Cerberus-Flotte war von Solarbomben umgeben und wurde durch sie zerstört, gleichzeitig befand sie sich in einer phasenverzehrenden Sphäre. Phoenixclaw konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie diese Technik in so großen Maßstab bei einem Schiff schon mal gesehen hatte, die Leute von Wing mussten noch viel im Peto haben. Das Schiff, welches die Bomben und besagte Sphäre losgelassen hatte, war das zehn Kilometer lange Flaggschiff der 1. Flotte der Handelsallianz. Die Andromeda Ascendant. Das Schiff drehte schnell wieder ab und verschwand in den Tiefen der Galaxie. Die Zerstörung die es hinterlassen hatte, würde vielleicht irgendwann in Geschichten erzählt werden, sollte man das jemals herausfinden. Denn nachdem die Solarbomben verglüht waren, blieb nichts mehr von der Flotte übrig. Und alle Schiffe, mit Ausnahme der Phoenix und den Projektilen, waren die ganze Zeit über für Sensoren nicht zu erfassen gewesen… Ende von Kapitel VI Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon) Kategorie:Fanon